User blog:Sol-pancakes/The Night of The Shameful Bathroom Stall
Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 hah lets do this before I have to sleep which I should be doing right now Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 k U can start, champ Avatar ItzNailo • 07/18/2017 Im A Good Child :) Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Taking many regrets to the grave w/ me Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 we need to be in school tho *school bell rings* Oscar chilled in the bathroom making sure he was looking fine. Avatar Watermeloonz • 07/18/2017 The most shameful thing I've done is AshpenReborn Although I'm not ashamed but I probably should be Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Mk Pinterest Sucked me in again ((': Saige was.. somehow... Drunk, and he wabbled to the bathroom, his original idea being to get the alcohol out of his system before it could do too much harm. By barfing, of course. Pushing open the door, he used one of the few sinks as support before he could fall. Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 LAFFS Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 "Whoaaaaa hot drunk dude 12 o clock! hoya! How you doing beb?" Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 "I. Am doing. Great." Saige tipped his head to the side drunkly. "It could just be my blurred vision, but I'm pretty sure you are the sexiest being I have ever layed my eyes upon." (Original: Sammy stepped closer, examining Zephan's lips. "I-I still think you're sexy." He blurted. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.. what happened to playing cool?! I got the sexy part ��) Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 Cloud, Sky, etc. Watches Sascar. (Ship name C: Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 Oscar blushed. I think thats the next part Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Saige isn't even gAY WHEEZES DUN DRANK ULCOHAL CHILLIGENS Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 Sammy awkwardly coughed. "Hey.. I'm Sammy." He said to Zephan. Liberty opened her locker, setting her things inside. 13 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk " I'm Zephan. ", he mumbled, his lips swollen. Tia put her stuff in her locker. 13 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF "Do you need help?.." Sammy asked, smiling sheepishly. 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk " Mh...", Zephan mumbled. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sammy stepped closer, examining Zephan's lips. "I-I still think you're sexy." He blurted. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.. what happened to playing cool?! 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk " U-Uh...what? ", Zephan said. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF "U-umm.. I didn't mean that!" 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan blushed a bit. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Thinking that this would make things less awkward- which he was wrong- he planted his lips on Zephan's swollen ones 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan widened his eyes and kissed him back. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sammy slowly pulled back, gently pushing Zephaniah towards a bathroom stall with a giggle. 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk ' Zephaniah ' Zephan gulped, backing away into the bathroom stall. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Ew that's what my phone corrects Zephan to Sammy replanted his lips on Zephan's plump lips. 11 hours ago Adimar- Co Alpha Adimar- Co Alpha oh jesus 11 hours ago Watermeloonz Watermeloonz ah fuck I don't understand how to join this way lmao 11 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk xD Zephan did the same, slowly but surely growing a boner. 11 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sam deepened the kiss with passion. 11 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan deepened the kiss as well, rock hard. 11 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sam pressed against Zephan, plunging his tongue down Zephan's throat;). 11 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan bit his lip, trying not to moan. 9 hours ago AVabug AVabug Can I join? C: 9 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk sure :D 8 hours ago Adimar- Co Alpha Adimar- Co Alpha hng where do i put my ocs 8 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk idk http://roleplay-forum.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:270846 8 hours ago Watermeloonz Watermeloonz wants to join too :0 7 hours ago AVabug AVabug hmhm 7 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sam French kissed Zephan, caressing his cheek gently. 5 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan was rock hard, french kissing him back. He reached into his pants slowly. 4 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sam parted, looking over Zephan's face. "Give me your phone." He commanded lustfully, reaching his hand out so he could add himself to Zephan's contacts. Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 XD Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Okay okay A shiver ran down my spine when I thought up this response Avatar ItzNailo • 07/18/2017 x3 Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 h0t Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 next you kiss one of u slowly grows a boner etc. Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 oml Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 mmmmmmmmmhm Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Original: Thinking that this would make things less awkward- which he was wrong- he planted his lips on Zephan's swollen ones/ Saige looked Oscar up and down, his eyes landing on his lips. Licking his own, he whistled. "You wouldn't mind if this drunk hottie kissed you, would you?" 0 Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 ���� Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 I forgOt whAt hIS nAmE wAs Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Winkity wonk wink The gayness radiation Has multiplied Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 OG Zephan widened his eyes and kissed him back. // "Oh not at all you smexy being" Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 GAY RADIATION ALERT Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 MY EYES -- Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 ITS INTOXICATING Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 MH Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 THE SHOW MUST GO ON SOL Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Original: Sammy slowly pulled back, gently pushing Zephaniah towards a bathroom stall with a giggle. // Saige crossed the bathroom quickly, 'planting' his lips on Oscar's. Without breaking the kiss, he gently pushed him towards a bathroom stall. Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Cris Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 I NEED TO WASH ME SCREEN WITH HOLY WATER Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Nono Not gently He ROUGHLY pushed him towards the bathroom stall ������ Avatar Icebear2015 • 07/18/2017 lahs is no longer a safe place for the innocent *hides while watching disaster( Avatar ItzNailo • 07/18/2017 O Boy *Shields Eyes* Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 OG Zephan gulped, backing away into the bathroom stall. Oscar dragged Saige into the bathroom stall EAGERLY shoving him against the wall passionately making out with him while he got a boner the gayness is killing me Avatar Watermeloonz • 07/18/2017 JESUS CHRIST Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 .. Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 deep throat Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 Sammy awkwardly coughed. "Hey.. I'm Sammy." He said to Zephan. Liberty opened her locker, setting her things inside. 13 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk " I'm Zephan. ", he mumbled, his lips swollen. Tia put her stuff in her locker. 13 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF "Do you need help?.." Sammy asked, smiling sheepishly. 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk " Mh...", Zephan mumbled. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sammy stepped closer, examining Zephan's lips. "I-I still think you're sexy." He blurted. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.. what happened to playing cool?! 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk " U-Uh...what? ", Zephan said. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF "U-umm.. I didn't mean that!" 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan blushed a bit. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Thinking that this would make things less awkward- which he was wrong- he planted his lips on Zephan's swollen ones 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan widened his eyes and kissed him back. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sammy slowly pulled back, gently pushing Zephaniah towards a bathroom stall with a giggle. 12 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk ' Zephaniah ' Zephan gulped, backing away into the bathroom stall. 12 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Ew that's what my phone corrects Zephan to Sammy replanted his lips on Zephan's plump lips. 11 hours ago Adimar- Co Alpha Adimar- Co Alpha oh jesus 11 hours ago Watermeloonz Watermeloonz ah fuck I don't understand how to join this way lmao 11 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk xD Zephan did the same, slowly but surely growing a boner. 11 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sam deepened the kiss with passion. 11 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan deepened the kiss as well, rock hard. 11 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sam pressed against Zephan, plunging his tongue down Zephan's throat;). 11 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan bit his lip, trying not to moan. 9 hours ago AVabug AVabug Can I join? C: 9 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk sure :D 8 hours ago Adimar- Co Alpha Adimar- Co Alpha hng where do i put my ocs 8 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk idk http://roleplay-forum.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:270846 8 hours ago Watermeloonz Watermeloonz wants to join too :0 7 hours ago AVabug AVabug hmhm 7 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sam French kissed Zephan, caressing his cheek gently. 5 hours ago LizardRizk LizardRizk Zephan was rock hard, french kissing him back. He reached into his pants slowly. 4 hours ago TasteTheRainbowMF TasteTheRainbowMF Sam parted, looking over Zephan's face. "Give me your phone." He commanded lustfully, reaching his hand out so he could add himself to Zephan's contacts. SecGen #2 Roleplay Forum Wikia Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Cris I wish I stayed in the bathroom Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 Follow it exactly C: Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Original: Sam deepened the kiss with passion. // Yes yes Saige deepened the kiss with passion Yes yes Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Well Had to skip some Cuz Oscar's lips aren't swollen (they will be when Saige is done with him) And Saige never broke the kiss Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 Zephan deepened the kiss as well, rock hard. Oscar deepened the kiss as well, rock hard. Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Ican't Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 ( tHEN U muST Sam pressed against Zephan, plunging his tongue down Zephan's throat;). Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 YoU hAve TO SoL Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Not the tongue plunging Pls Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 oml thats probably the worst part right there at least it's not his dick Avatar ItzNailo • 07/18/2017 *Runs, Hides* Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 mHm Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Siiiiiiigh Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Sam pressed against Zephan, plunging his tongue down Zephan's throat Saige pressed against Oscar, --- P L U N G I N G His tongue down his throat (; Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Thank God Saige won't remember a thing in the morning ((((': Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 XD Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 HE'LL GO BACK TO HIS INNOCENT HETEROSEXUAL BENCH SLEEPING Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 oml I should make oscar come to Saige in the morning and his him and get rejected true art right there Zephan bit his lip, trying not to moan. oh god no dont make me do that Avatar ItzNailo • 07/18/2017 x3 Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 XD Avatar Watermeloonz • 07/18/2017 wait if he's drunk does that mean he'll call Lyn :')? Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 INNOCENT BENCH SLEEPING !!!! www.publicdomainpictures.net Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 I had to do fucking throat plunging Do it biatch Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 YesYes he will Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 o wait even better idea Oscar moaned loudly, BUT there was a guy taking a shit in the stall next to them that shouted "KEEP IT DOWN" so he bit his lip to keep from moaning so much. Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Who updated the shipping page Sky Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 CHOKES Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 me Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 Blake did to add Saige and Oscar :P And Lan said I could edit the news and shipping page so C: Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 ,, Sam French kissed Zephan, caressing his cheek gently That's not that bad Right? Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 I mean he is putting his tongue in oscars mouth again Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Sam French kissed Zephan, caressing his cheek gently To ensure silence, Saige french Fucking Kissed Oscar, Caressing His Cheek Gently Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 what if he meant butt cheek hmMM Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 XDDDDD Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 K Gently caressing Oscar's BUTT Cheek. Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Hrlp Dying of laughter My lungs Deflated Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 Zephan was rock hard, french kissing him back. He reached into his pants slowly. WAIT WHOSE PANTS HIS OWN!?! Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Looks at time 11:45 I hope I forget this in the morning too (: I have 15 minutes �� Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 O.O Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 LMAO DEPENDS WHOSE PANTS DOES OSCAR WANT TO REACH INTO? Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 good god Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 Oscar was rock hard, French kissing him back. He reached into SAIGE'S PANTS SLOWLY YES OSCAR GET SOME oml what am I doing wit my life Avatar ItzNailo • 07/18/2017 Who's Idea Was This Avatar AVabug • 07/18/2017 It was life's idea Faith. DESTINY Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 SOL RESPOND I NEED TO SLEEP Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Saige responded By saying "I am part man Part wolf Humiliated by modern society by day But at night, Turned loose, And able to do what I want, WHEN I want." Lmao sorry Void Avatar Hihowareu • 07/18/2017 WAIT WE FINISHED WE FINISHED AHAHAHHAHA I FEEEL COMPLETE OSCAR ZIPPED UP HIS FLY AND KISSED SAIGE ONE MORE TIME AND WALKED OUT GN Avatar Sol-pancakes • 07/18/2017 Sam parted, looking over Zephan's face. "Give me your phone." He commanded lustfully, reaching his hand out so he could add himself to Zephan's contacts. // Saige parted, looking over Oscar's face. "Give me your phone." He commanded lustfully, reaching his hand out so he could add himself to Oscar's contacts. Category:Blog posts